Plumbers, Ghosts and Spiders
by AnimeFan419
Summary: Part one of the Plumbers, ghosts and Spider series: Peter and his classmates prepare for a week long school trip at Peach’s castle. While Peter’s small group of friends are solving mysteries and rewriting history, hidden secrets are revealed behind closed doors. Note: This takes place in a alternate universe so I am writing my own version of Peter Parker and Cindy Moon.


It was a typical day in the Mushroom Kingdom and all of the highschool students rushed out of their classroom after a busy day of learning. However the only ones that stayed was the Mystery Club which consisted of a koopa, toad and two humans. The female human was a Korean-American girl with black hair and brown eyes. The male was about the same age as the female. He came from Queens, New York, had brown hair and blue eyes. The girl wore a white shirt with a pink spider in the middle along with some jeans and brown dress shoes while the boy wore a black shirt, light pink jacket, jeans, a belt and white tennis shoes. Their names were Peter Parker and Cindy Moon.

Their friends, was a female brown koopa who liked to wear pink lipstick while their toad friend looked like every other toad in the Mushroom Kingdom. Their names were Ruby and Marco. Right now the four friends would wondering what they should do. Not to mention that there was an upcoming field trip over at Princess Peach's castle.

"So is anyone up for any mystery hunting?" Asked Ruby the Koopa.

"No way, after that disaster while visiting that abandoned moon was frightening. In fact, my face is still sore from doing this all day." Said Marco who demonstrated by showing his friends his freaked out expression from last time.

"Yeah, your right but now that school is over, we should probably think about what to bring for our field trip." Said Peter wanting to avoid the topic altogether. It was bad enough seeing his old enemy Arcade over there as well as a few A.I.M and Hydra soldiers. Ruby being the nosy koopa she was is still pestering him and Cindy about it since they claimed to be from the real world. Eventually, Ruby saw that the two were not comfortable talking about is so she decided to let it drop for now.

"I don't know about you guys but I think that I am going to do some research on those A.I.M and Hydra fellas so I think that I will scram and she you tomorrow. I will call you on the Switch if I find any more clues. We can worry about the field trip later since we have at least a week to prepare." Before the group could protest the female koopa was gone.

"I think that we should let her go for now. Ruby just does what she wants. Anyway, Marco, do you have any ideas regarding the field trip?" Peter asked staring at his friend with his big blue eyes not realizing that he was distracted.

"Don't Look now because here comes Wendy and the Koopa Kids."

"Geese, don't they cause enough trouble outside of school." Said an annoyed Peter. Marco even tried to warn Peter about not making eye contact while Cindy was being a bit of an air head and was distracted herself with random surroundings.

"Don't worry big brother, they are just a bunch of bullies. I am sure that you'll be fine."

"Don't encourage him!" Said Marco unaware that he was scolding an oblivious Cindy. To the toad's dismay, Peter disobeyed him and made eye contact. That was when Wendy saw him and decided to walk over to the meta-human. Marco on the other hand only coward behind Peter.

"Hey boy! I just caught you staring at me! What are you some kind of weirdo?" Wendy asked the teen harshly while Peter tried to avoid eye contact like his friend said. Peter even feigned confusion showing Wendy one of his fangs while frowning.

"Your Shell is so pretty and pink!" Said Cindy not making the situation any better. Now Cindy May appear to be a bit eccentric but she was hidden inside a bunker for an entire year. Most people would claim that she is crazy but in reality, Cindy is actually really smart. Apparently being alone for so long can make one go a bit insane.

"I wasn't staring, honest!" He then looked at Marco and said,"Help me." However, once he said this, his friend was already gone. "You are abandoning me just like that?" Peter asked himself a bit surprised and angry. Still, he couldn't blame his friend for running away like that.

"Don't ever stare at me like that again. You are lucky that I promised my dad to stay out of trouble until the field trip." Said Wendy. The diva then snapped her fingers and her brothers followed after her. Peter shivered as a result.

"Bye, bye, I hope that you can come to the field trip next week!" Cindy said waving to Wendy and her group oblivious of the entire situation. Peter then glared at his friend who only looked at him with confusion. Peter sighed while thinking about talking to his self proclaimed sister about social cues. The duo then went to their apartment in order to get ready for the field trip next week. They mostly live alone but they at least had someone to take care of them since they were underage and the job went to the landlord who was a nice, motherly purple toad with an attitude problem.

Her name was Susan but both Peter and Cindy just called her mom. Said toad was making dinner while both teens went up to their room. That was when the mother figure saw them and said,"Hey kids, so how was school?"

"It was good but we ran into Wendy and her lackeys today."

"Oh my, I hope that she hasn't caused any trouble for you and your sister because if she has, then I would make sure that she would wish that she was never born." The toad mother said darkly scaring both siblings.

"Anyway, I was hoping that you could sign the permission slip for our school field trip since you are technically our guardian."

"Of course Peter, I'll sign them both. That way Cindy could come with you."

"Sure, it would be nice to keep my little sis out of trouble and besides, I think that the field trip, would finally put those silly rumors to rest."

"Oh you mean the ones about you and Cindy being related to the Mario Brothers? Yes, that one." Peter sighed. "Hopefully once those rumors are put to rest, Wendy and her gang will finally leave us alone. Anyway, Cindy and I will be writing a report about yesterday's incident."

"Okay but one of these days I need to come with you and your friend to one of your mystery hunts." Said the landlord. The duo then ran upstairs and Peter immediately turned on his computer while Cindy occupied herself with a sudoku puzzle. Peter then began to type only to be unfortunate enough to have a writer's block. He knew that the adventure on that abandoned moon was a bit insane but now he suddenly found himself unable to write.

"Writer's block, yeah those are annoying." Said Cindy wondering if there was anything she could do to help. Although when the raven haired girl saw his adoptive brother's blog only to be surprised that the blog's cover was filled with Mario stuff. There was even Mario and Luigi featured on the front page of the site.

"What? Just because I don't approve of the rumors doesn't mean that I don't like the Mario Brothers as well. I mean who doesn't?"

"I don't judge and besides you are looking at the girl who have been hidden inside a bunker for an entire year, not to mention that you were the one who introduced me to this game in the first place. Still that moon adventure was a total bummer because we still haven't found any clues as to how we can escape this place and we are still not even close to finding the whereabouts of my parents."

"Wow, you still remember that?"

"Of course, I may have gone a bit insane and the memory of my past may be a bit foggy but I still happen to have a photographic memory despite it all. Besides, forgotten memories are just memories that need help getting out. It's like an adventure!"

"Of course."

"Although, I still get to tease you about your blog." Said Cindy who playfully punched Peter's shoulder. Peter then playfully punched her back. Once calm, the teen decided to write down his report. Only Cindy knew that he had a fan blog dedicated to the Mario Brothers. It was a place where a lot of people would post fanfiction and rumors concerning the Mario Brothers with the recent rumor concerning him.

Still, he would never count on Mario and Luigi logging onto the site themselves and it was thanks to said site that Luigi finally got some recognition. On the other side of the screen, the two famous brothers were online checking out the latest blog entry. Both brothers knew that the creator of the site was from the real world so it was nice to catch up on what they missed.

"Look Luigi, it says here that there was a recent discovery about an abandoned moon filled with supervillains. Ha, what a crazy world we live in! I like the one about the alien invasion."

"I told you that aliens were real but you never believed me! Even after all of the crazy things that we went through and you still didn't believe me!" Luigi accused.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Apparently the real world is on the brink of entering a World War 3. Honestly, I am more worried about those Hydra guys. Still, it is amazing that all of those myths and legends turned out to be real and apparently some guy named Thano's tried to wipe out half of the universe's population." Said Mario after remembering whose computer he was using when Peach came in.

"Hello boys, I hope that everything is turning out well."

"Everything is fine, thanks and sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"Sorry for the incident back on the moon. I shouldn't have popped the question like that. I was being a jerk and never realized that you went through a lot and wasn't ready for marriage." Mario admitted.

"Mario, that is the one hundredth time you have apologized to me. I said that it was fine and I am at fault for not thinking and I was the one who nearly abandoned you on the moon. I knew that Bowser would help bring you back but still, I wasn't any better than you two. If there is anyone out there who should be apologizing, it should be me so stop apologizing Mario, it's fine! Besides, we can be friends for now and see where it takes us."

"And you were the one who swore to never love again after the divorce." Luigi said snickering while Mario gave him a cold glare. Peach on the other hand was a bit surprised.

"A divorce?" Peach asked now curious.

"Yeah, you remember Pauline right? Well, we were married for a while and we even had a child together but ever since the incident with Donkey Kong, she couldn't even look at me so we divorced. The papers were signed and everything. I even had Paulin's parents look after our son until the whole thing blows over. Still, sometimes I wonder what became of him. I bet that he has a life of his own but sometimes I wonder if he has a girlfriend, does he have trouble with bullies and other achievements that he has.

I feel bad enough that I missed out on most of his life." Said Mario while Peach had a tissue in her hand. That was when she remembered something and said,"That reminds me, I have to prepare for the upcoming field trip."

"Oh, I completely forgot! Sorry for hogging the computer."

"Mario, I told you that you didn't have to apologize." She sighed before leaving. The following week is going to be an interesting day since students from all over would be participating in this field trip. Mario then laughed it off and decided to help Peach prepare. Luigi then sighed and followed his brother. One week later, both of the siblings were packing up for the trip. Things were a bit hectic since it was last minute and Peter had to finish writing that post for his blog.

"Do you think that Bowser might read your blog?" Cindy asked while packing her suitcase. Peter on the other hand only looked at her in slight confusion.

"Why? I don't think that Bowser even likes computers. Although Larry might like them and I doubt that he would go online just to check out my blog. He doesn't even go to our school like the rest of Bowser's children. Okay, I think I see why you might think that this would be a problem. I am sure that it is nothing to worry about."

"Yeah." Cindy giggled. "It can't be any worse than the time everyone thought that you were a vampire." Peter only raised an eyebrow at this and was slightly confused.

"I still don't see why people thought that."

"You are very pale and have a fang, what else would you expect."

"Aren't most people from New York pale? Besides, the state doesn't get a whole lot of sun and I am cold blooded which is why I am bringing this heavy jacket so I don't fall asleep." Peter protested.

"Yeah, I can see why. The air is a bit nippy this time of year." Cindy said shrugging her shoulders not really caring. Peter even made a checklist in order to make sure that they didn't forget anything. That was when the bus came and their adoptive mother waved goodbye. Once outside of the house, the two siblings saw their friends who greeted them.

"So, are you guys excited about the field trip? I know that I am!" Said Marco.

"Um Peter, I know that it is a little cold out but don't you think that jacket is a little overkill?" Ruby asked out of concern. Like Ruby was the one to talk since she was wearing a heavy jacket and earmuffs as well.

"I'm cold blooded remember? What's your excuse?"

"My mom can be a bit overprotective. I you ask me, I like the cold weather." The brown koopa said smiling while Peter shrugged not really caring. The two then sat in the back of the bus not wanting to stand out. Most people were staring at them and they were beginning to feel uncomfortable

"I wonder if we will meet the Mario Brothers? I am so excited about the thought." Said Marco. Peter only rolled his eyes at this while Ruby was busy taking pictures of herself on her phone. After a while the school bus came to a complete stop. That was when all of the students saw the castle from out the window.

"I hate to be a debbie downer but the chances of meeting the Mario Brothers are pretty slim." Said Peter only to have Ruby grabbed him by the collar of his coat and say,"Don't ruin this for me." She threatened while Peter nodded.

"I guess that we really are the oddest group of friends in the entire school. Two meta-humans, a toad and a koopa getting along up until now." Said Marco and the duo suddenly stopped fighting.

"Check it out, the castle is finally coming into view!" Said Cindy who had her face glued to the window. That was when the other students did the same until the bus came to a complete stop. Once everyone was off the bus, they were greeted by a tour guide.

"Welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom Royal Palace. I will be your tour guide for the week so please make yourselves comfortable. However I do have some rules: first, there is always that one idiot who would stray from the group in order to look for the Mario Brothers and the princess so if you are caught sneaking away from the group than you'll be sent home. Second: curfew is at eight o' clock so if you are seen outside your dorm you'll be disciplined. Other than that, you are free to roam the castle after touring hours. Any questions?" Nobody answered.

Before the tour began everyone was getting settled into their rooms. Peter was naturally roomed with Marco while Cindy was roomed with Ruby. Both meta-humans knew that the tour wasn't going to start until later this afternoon. That was when Cindy decided to check up on Peter.

"Hello big brother!" She said in an almost childish tone.

"Cindy, what's up?" The teen said obviously concerned.

"My spider-sense just kicked in and I think that there might be some trouble soon."

"You don't think that someone would be dumb enough to break into the cast while there is a world wide school event going on would you?" That was when Marco spoke up and said,"You do realize that Bowser kidnaps the Princess every other week right?"

"Of course he would."

"Should we be concerned?" Cindy asked voicing her concern.

"Nah, I think that the Mario Brothers would take care of Bowser and if it makes you feel better I brought Chester." Cindy shivered after Peter mentioned his name.

"You it is ironic that you are afraid of spiders yet you somehow have spider DNA." Marco quipped only to receive a cold glare from Cindy. As if on cue Ruby came in. She seemed to be panting since she was running after Cindy.

"So what did I miss?" Ruby asked once she finally caught her breath. That was when Peter showed Ruby the spider and the koopa looked at it with confusion. Said spider even had a camera tied to it.

"Chester is going to lurk around in the castle and spy on the princess." Peter answered.

"Okay but why? Won't your spider tracers be more efficient?"

"I would have but we lost a bunch over at S.H.E.I.L.Ds Dumping Grounds."

"Oh yeah, that adventure from yesterday. Honestly, S.H.E.L.Ds Dumping Grounds is a fitting name for a moon filled with super villains from the real world."

"You are right Ruby, if I ever manage to contact Fury, I need to report that to him one of these days."

"I forgot that you used to be a spy."

"Yup! How do you think I meet Cindy?" That was when Peter took out his Switch and turned on an app. "Luckily I can use this spy cam app that Cindy and I built." When Peter said this, both friends stared at the camera once Chester the Spider helped himself out of the door. The spider then crawled its' way to the dinning hall, where Peach, Toadsworth, Mario and Luigi were helping out with breakfast unaware that there is a spy.

"Mario do you ever get the feeling that we are being watched?" Luigi asked feeling a little scared.

"I think that you are being paranoid." Said Mario trying to ease his brother's mind. That was when a couple of toads came into the room.

"Hello Princess, I just came to let you know that all of the student are now settled in their rooms." That was when the tour guide saw the spider and said,"I must be seeing things. Is that a spider with a camera on it?"

"I think that the spider probably belongs to one of my students Peter Parker. My name is Rose Tulip and I came to see if there was anything that I could do to help. Still, I wouldn't hold it against him because Peter is a good kid. I swear that he has a hero complex or something not to mention that he and his friends are a magnet for the weird and supernatural." The teacher laughed.

"So how weird are we talking?"

"Luigi!"

"Sorry Mario but I got curious."

"That's fine, I think that the Mystery Club's adventures are quite interesting. Why last we this magician from the real world went looking for Peter in order to ask for some sugar." Tulip said laughing at the thought. "Who would have guessed that he got the wrong address?"

"I thought that magic doesn't exist in the real world." Said Luigi now curious.

"Not according to Peter. He even told me about this alien invasion that happened when he was a kid. After that, the Norse gods were proven to be real and then some guy named Thano's tried to wipe out half of the universe." Both Mario Brothers appeared the be troubled when the teacher said this.

"I guess that there is more out there in the universe than we originally thought." Luigi said laughing.

"You know what, I couldn't agree more." Said Mario who laughed as well.


End file.
